Poledra
Poledra was the wife of Belgarath , the first disciple of Aldur . She was, at first, a wolf with golden eyes whom Belgarath met while running an errand for Aldur, as a wolf she continually pestered and questioned Belgarath on the various customs of man. One day, she saw Belgarath turn into an unspecified creature, upon seeing this she turned herself into a snowy owl. She then delighted in startling Belgarath with various forms. Belgarath then calculated that the wolf (Poledra) has been with him for the best part of 1,000 years. A bit later she left Belgarath to see the outside world. It was then heavily implied in Belgarath the Sorcerer) that Poledra changed into a woman's shape and built a large cottage in the Vale of Aldur. Belgarath stopped by as he returned from his master's errands to see his new neighbor -- a woman in a plain brown dress with golden eyes. Soon she vacated the cottage and left with Belgarath to stay in his tower. They were soon married and Poledra became pregnant, with twins. However, Belgarath was called away, heavily against his will, to take the Orb of Aldur back from Torak with Cherek Bear-Shoulders and his sons Dras Bull-neck, Algar Fleet-foot and Riva Iron-Grip. He did this and split up the kingdom of Aloria into: The Isle of Winds ruled by Riva to protect the Orb, Cherek, ruled by Cherek himself, his ships rule the sea of winds, Algaria , Ruled by Algar, and Drasnia by Dras. However as Belgarath did this, Poledra appeared to die in childbirth, despite the best efforts of Belgarath's brothers. In reality, however, Poledra had been taken away by Aldur and UL to Ulgo in order to receive further instruction in sorcery by UL . She remained in communion with her children, Polgara and Beldaran, speaking directly (telepathically?) to Polgara and tutoring her in sorcery and appearing to Beldaran as a voice in her dreams. in battle]]Poledra eventually became the Child of Light , setting up conditions that led to the Rivan Warder Brand's defeat of Torak at Vo Mimbre. It was she who removed the Orb of Aldur from the pommel of Iron-Grip's sword, embedding it in the shield that Brand used when he faced Torak . It was she who, in union with Polgara , screamed defiance at Torak on the battlefield, overlaying her voice with her Will. Trained by both UL and Aldur, she unleashed a power so great and unusual that she fills Torak with uncertainty, and this doubt and anxiety doomed him in his fight with the Rivan Warder. Poledra was a character in the Mallorean. She was named "The Woman Who Watches". She joined the party initially as a wolf that Garion found who was injured. She stayed on and revealed herself to the group in the Seeress of Kell. However, she was still not properly anchored to the world and she felt that she must tell Belgarath and told him after the Confrontation at the High places of Korim. However, with the use of Aldur's Orb, Eriond reunited them and anchored Poledra to the world. Then Poledra and Belgarath carried on their happy marriage, to the delight of all their companions. Category:"Garion" universe Category:Disciples of Aldur Category:Wolves ("Garion" universe) Category:Characters Category:Animal characters